gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
From the Heart
From the Heart is the fifthteenth episode of Glee: Something New. ''It was originally set to air April 17, 2012. The time has come. It's Regionals. Will the New Directions win or loose? Sue's up to her evil ways. It is written and produced by Rylee, directed and edited by Jade, and co-directed by James. Plot '''Glee: Something New, Re-Edited; Episode 15, ‘From the Heart’' In case you missed it: Last week Will decided that it was a battle of the genders sing-off. Turns out, it was a tie, so the genders are equal. Regionals is right around the corner, and New Directions are pumped. But guess who’s not pumped? Emily. She’s bummed because she doesn’t have a boyfriend. Audrey still doesn’t know if she’s going to keep her baby, or not. She didn’t want to know the gender when she could’ve. And that’s what you missed on '''G'lee: Something New!'' ---- *empty* “It’s Regionals!” Jade: You can’t stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons But you know you never will Robin: And you can try to stop my dancing feet But I just cannot stand still ‘Cause the world keeps spinning Round and round And my heart’s keeping time To the speed of sound Emily: I was lost ‘til I heard the drums And I found my way ‘Cause you can’t stop the beat... Kenny: Five, six, seven, eight! Jasmine and Audrey: Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so I’m gonna shake and shimmy it The best that I can today ‘Cause you can’t stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But I never ask why If you try to hold me down I’m gonna spit in your eye and say That you can’t stop the beat! Caylex: You can’t stop a river as it rushes to the sea You can try to stop the hands of time Luke: But yah’ know it just can’t be And if they try to stop us, Caylex Caylex and Luke: I’ll call the N-double-A-C-P Robin (and Jade): ‘Cause the world keeps spinning ‘Round and ‘round (Round and ‘round) And my heart’s keeping time To the speed of sound (Speed of sound) Jade and Robin: I was lost ‘til I heard the drums Audrey and Kenny: Then I found my way New Directions: ‘Cause you can’t stop the beat Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night So I’m gonna shake and shimmy it With all of my might today ‘Cause you can’t stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We’re dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay ‘Cause you can’t stop the beat! Jasmine: You can’t stop today As it comes speeding down the track Child, yesterday is history And it’s never coming back Kaylie: ‘Cause tomorrow is a brand new day And it don’t know white from black New Directions: Yeah! Jasmine & New Directions: ‘Cause the world keeps spinning ‘Round and ‘round And my heart’s keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost ‘til I heard the drums Then I found my way ‘Cause you can’t stop the beat Emily with New Directions: Ever since we first saw the sun A man and woman liked to shake it When the day is done So I’m gonna shake and shimmy it And have some fun today ‘Cause you can’t stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We’re dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay Jade (and New Directions): You can’t stop the beat! (You can’t stop the beat) You can’t stop the beat! (You can’t stop the beat) You can’t stop the beat! ---- *Room* “Alright everyone, settle down,” Mr. Schuester announced. He waited for the kids to shut up. “We need to discuss our Regionals''setlist. Boys, I want you all to go to the gym, girls, you stay in the choir room. Pick three songs, two duets and one group number. After that, we’re going to pick the ones that will work best.” “Who’s going to sing the duets?” Jasmine raised her hand and asked. “The first one will be Caylex and Jade,” Mr. Schue said. Caylex pulled Jade closer to him and kissed the crown of her head. “Figures,” Nicole muttered. Griffin gave his girlfriend a sympathetic smile and put his hand on her knee and squeezed lightly. “And the second,” Mr. Schue sighed, “Is going to go to Luke and Robin.” Luke looked up from the ground. “Really?” Robin’s eyes lit up. “Yes really. You to sound great together. I think you deserve this.” Robin smiled brightly and gave Luke a big hug. ---- '*bleachers, boys only*''' “What songs are we gonna do?” Dustin asked as he walked into the gym carrying two cans of pop. He tossed one to Luke who was sitting on the bleachers with the rest of the New Directions boys. Luke popped open the can and took a sip before he cringed. “Ah! Gross!” Luke instantly spit the brown liquid from his mouth and checked the silver can. “What the hell? Is this diet?” Luke eyed Dustin. Dustin narrowed his eyes at his teammate and friend. “I said I was going to get diet''Pepsi!” Dustin spat. “Guys, shut up. We need to think of some songs that will kick those Mockingbirds and High Steps’ butts.” Caylex broke up the fight “I bet the girls already planned the songs out,” Leo grumbled as he ran his fingers though his dark Latino hair. “No kidding, Einstein. I bet they already figured out the choreography. I just hope that they picked something that Jade can actually dance to,” Griffin snorted. Caylex looked at Griffin. “What did you say?” He asked, balling his fists. “Cool off, dude. I was joking.” Griffin backed off. Just then, a tall woman with frail blonde hair wearing a red track suit and white lining slithered into the gym. She strutted in front of the bleachers. “What are you guys doing in here? Are you from Glee?” Ms. Sylvester hissed. “Uh oh….um…Coach Sylvester!” Leo stammered, clearly alarmed from the face he sported. “You don’t ''‘uh, oh….um Coach Sylvester’ ''me! You get on your knees and bow before me. Now get out of here, now!” The woman demanded. All of the boys scrambled off of the benches and ran off. ---- '*Room*''' Emily groaned from her seat. “I miss Carter…” she murmured as she doodled a skull on one of those cheap yellow line paper pads you can get at Staples. “Oh please. That kid’s body was screaming virgin. And don’t get me started on his hair. It says ‘look kids! I’m a gay, older version of Justin Bieber. Watch me play my guitar!’” Nicole criticized. Robin looked up at Nicole who was diagonally up then to the right of her. “That’s really rude. Justin Bieber’s like ten. He had buck-teeth, his songs are…well, don’t even get me started on the songs,” Robin chuckled. Jade high-fived Robin, still looking at her paper and scribbling down some notes. “I thought he was eight…” Kaylie spoke up but everyone ignored her. Kaylie was always talking nonsense. “Exactly my point,” Nicole replied. Emily looked at Nicole and gave her the death stare. “Do you even like the kids in Glee Club?” Jasmine asked Nicole. “No. You’re all a bunch of failures,” Nicole remarked. Kaylie looked at Nicole and smiled, agreeing silently. “Then why are you even in Glee Club?” Emily asked taking her head off her fist from which she was resting it on. “Because I can do this,” Nicole got up and went to the front of the classroom. Nicole: Last night, I got served a little bit too much Of that poison, baby Last night I did things I’m not proud of And I got a little crazy Last night, I met a guy On the dance floor And I let him call me baby And I don’t even know his last name My momma would be so ashamed It started off, “hey cutie where you from” And then it turned into oh no, what have I done And I don’t even know his last name We left, the club, ‘Bout around 3 o’clock in the morning His Pinto, sitting there, In the parking lot, Well it should have been a warning I had no clue what I was getting into So, I’ll blame it on the Cuero Oh where did my manners go? I don’t even know his last name Oh My momma would be so ashamed It started off, “hey cutie where you from” And then it turned into “oh no, what have I done” And I don’t even know his last name Here we go Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas I’m not sure how I got here Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear There’s just one little problem I don’t even know my last name Oh My momma would be so ashamed It started off, “hey cutie where you from” And then it turned into “oh no, what have I done” And I don’t even know my last name What have I done What have I done What have I done Oh, what have I done I don’t even know my last name Well it turned into, oh no what have I done And I don’t even know my last name Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I don’t even know my last name It started off “hey cutie where you from” And then it turned into, oh no what have I done And I don’t even know my last name Oh, yeah Nicole smirked at Robin. “I think your ‘mama’s’ already ashamed of you,” Robin said. “Oh, I’m about to punch the crap outta you!” Nicole yelled. “Oh sweet Lord,” Jasmine said. She and Jade ran up to hold back Nicole from hitting Robin. ---- *Sylvester’s Office* “Becky! Get in here!” Sue yelled. Becky waddled in with her clipboard in one hand and a headset fasend into her short blonde hair. “Yes, Coach?” Becky replied at command. “I need you to slash the tires on the Glee club’s bus to Regionals,” Sue announced. Becky looked confused, but she always did. Becky was loyal. “Why?” Becky asked. “Because I hate the Glee Club,” Sue announced. “On it, Coach!” Becky sallouted and walked out of the room. Sue sighed and sat back into her leather chair. ---- *Lot* All the kids were on the bus, but Will and Emma were standing outside the bus with the bus driver next to them. “What do you think is wrong?” Will asked the burly old man. The bus driver rubed his balding head. “Someone slashed the tires,” He announced. Will sighed. “Do you have any idea who did this?” Will asked. The bus driver shrugged. “Can you atleast fix it?” Will looked at his black watch. It had 12:13 displayed. “We’ll be late for Regionals,” Will explained. “Do I look like an engeneer to you?” The bus driver asked. “No…” Will sighed. The bus driver climbed back into the huge bus. Will turned to Emma. “What are you going to do?” Emma asked, a frown on her face. “I don’t know. Call a mechanic?” He replied taking out his cell. “There isn’t much to do, Emma,” Will announced. “Mr. Schue,” Caylex called from the bus window. It was half-opened and wounldn’t budge, “Who did this?” Caylex asked. Will hesitated, then it came to him. “Sue,” He whispered. ---- “Thanks for getting here so fast,” Will shook a young boy’s hand. “No problem,” The boy replied, as he rubbed the grease off his hands onto his already smudged pants. He was a seventh grade by the name of River Collins. His father owned Collins Family Car Shop. Will heard River’s singing voice, he had potential. Will patted the bus and boarded the big hunk of metal. “Let’s go!” ---- *Room, Carlton High School; 30 Minutes to Showtime* The boys were in black tuxes with a red tie and a white shirt, matching the girls who were lounging, wearing a red dress with a black skirt. “Just breathe,” Luke consoled Robin. He did the hand motion for the breathing tequinues. “I don’t think I can do this,” Robin complained. Luke rubbed his girlfriend’s back. “It’s my first time performing a duet in front of a crowd!” Jade looked over at her friend. She got up off of Caylex and went to sit by Robin. “Let me,” she sofly cooed to Luke. He nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow and manouvered towards Caylex. “Robin, it’s nothing to worry about,” Jade told Robin. “Are you freaking kidding me? I have to sing a duet in front of a real''crowd. What if I screw up. What if I choke?” Robin fretted. “Robin, Robin, look at me. You’re not going to choke. You will not screw up. This is your turn to shine, and shine you will. Just watch me and Caylex.” “Ahem,” a man’s voice boomed. He was dressed in white pants, a white button up shirt, and a black tie. “I’m Jeremiah Turner, captain of the Mockingbirds. I have to say, I heard you guys preform at the Taylor Swift concert, and, well, I’m impressed,” Jeremiah said as he crept into the New Directions Green Room. “Why thank you, Jermiah, is it?” Mr. Schue asked, his hand outstreached. Jeremiah was about to shake it, until Caylex inturupted the gesture. He carefully disected Jeremiah and outdtreached his hand. “It’s on,” Caylex said. ---- “Alright everyone! Give it up for the New Directions all the way from Lima, Ohio!” The announcer voiced though the speakers. The lights grew dim and Caylex stepped out into the stage. The music to ''‘Faithfully’ started. Caylex: Highway run Into the midnight sun Wheels go round and round, You're on my mind Jade: Restless hearts Sleep alone tonight, Sending all my love Along the wire Both: They say that the road Ain't no place to start a family Right down the line it's been you and me And loving a music man Ain't always what it's supposed to be Jade: Oh, boy You stand by me Both: I'm forever yours Faithfully Caylex: Circus life Under the big top world Both: We all need the clowns to make us smile Jade: Oh, through space and time Caylex: Through space and time Both: Always another show, Wondering where I am Lost without you And being a part ain't easy On this love affair Two strangers learn to fall in love again I get the joy of rediscovering you Caylex: Oh, girl You stand by me Both: I'm forever yours Faithfully Caylex and Jade with New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Caylex: Faithfully New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Jade: Faithfully Caylex: I'm still yours Jade: I'm forever yours Caylex with New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Jade: I’m still yours Caylex: I’m still yours Both: Faithfully The music stopped and Jade and Caylex stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. The crowd cheered, waiting for the next song to come on. Caylex gave Jade a reassuring smile, and walked to his spot for Luke and Robin’s performance. Robin and Luke stepped forward onto the front stage and waiting for the music to start. Luke: Wait, I'm wrong Should have done better than this Please, I'll be strong I'm finding it hard to resist So show me what I'm looking for Luke and New Directions: Save me, I'm lost Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you I'll pay any cost Save me from being confused Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for, oh, Lord Robin: Don't let go I've wanted this far too long Mistakes become regrets I've learned to love abuse Please show me what I'm looking for New Directions: Save me, I'm lost Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you I'll pay any cost Save me from being confused Show me what I'm looking for Robin and Luke: Show me what I'm looking for, oh, lord Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Save me, I'm lost Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you I'll pay any cost Just save me from being confused Wait, I'm wrong I can't do better than this I'll pay any cost New Directions: Save me from being confused Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Robin and Luke: Show me what I'm looking for, oh, Lord The crowd hooted and hollered as Luke and Robin ran back to their places for the last and final number. New Directions: Na, na, na, na, na... Na, na, na, na, na... Griffin: Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends Kenny: So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied Nicole: Here we go again We're sick like animals, we play pretend Emily: You're just a cannibal And I'm afraid I won't get out alive Griffin and Emily: No I won't sleep tonight New Directions: Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight Jonas: Here we are again I feel the chemicals kicking in Audrey: It’s getting heavy and I wanna run and hide I wanna run and hide Jonas and Audrey: I do it every time You're killing me now Leo: And I won't be denied by you The animal inside of you New Directions: Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight Leo: Hush, hush, the world is quiet Hush, hush, we both can't fight it Nicole: It's us that made this mess Why can't you understand? Leo and Nicole: Whoa, I won't sleep tonight New Directions (with Jasmine): Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh, what are you waiting' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh, what are you waiting' for? What are you waiting for? What are you waiting Here we go again (Oh, oh) Here we go again (Oh, oh) Here we go again (Oh, oh) Say goodbye to my heart tonight Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh, what are you waiting' for? What are you waiting' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight The crowd stood up and clapped wildly, and…for the first time in their lives, the Glee students felt like they actually found a place in this crazy, messed up world. ---- “And now, third place of the 2014 Regionals Competition is…” A long pause filled the air. “The High Steps!” The High Steps kids looked disappointed, but their faces quickly changed after they got their trophies. They were escorted off the stage, leaving the New Directions and the Carlton Mockingbirds. “Damn,” Jasmine whispered to Jade, “We’re utterly screwed.” “And the winner is…the Carlton Mockingbirds! You’re going to Seattle, Washington for Nationals!” The New Directions watched hopelessly as they watched the Mockingbirds get handed the 1stPlace Regionals trophy. Jeremiah looked sympathetic at them, tying to say ‘I’m sorry,’ but no matter how many sad looks were steered their way, the pain still hurt. ---- Next on Glee: Something New Perfect Just the Way You Are Original Airdate: 4/28/12 The kids celebrate their insecurities. Songs *'You Can't Stop the Beat' from Hairspray sung by New Directions *'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood sung by Nicole *'Faithfully' by Journey sung by Caylex ''and ''Jade *'Show Me What I'm Looking For' by Carolina Liar ''sung by ''Luke ''and ''Robin ''with ''New Directions *'Animal' by Neon Trees sung by New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester 'Guest Starring *'''Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *'Lauren Potter' as Becky Jackson *'Tyler Blackburn' as River Collins *'Jackson Rathbone '''as ''Jeremiah Turner Trivia Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes Category:Competition episodes